The present invention relates to a counteracting weight for a cam or pulley for use with a compound bow. More specifically, rotation of the cam or pulley back from the fully drawn position to the rest position generates a counteracting centrifugal force to the forward force of the bow.
As the bowstring is drawn in a compound bow, the bow limbs flex to store energy. When the bowstring is released the bow limbs unflex and the bowstring returns to the rest position. The unflexing of the bow limbs and the forward movement of the string create a forward force on the bow, which is transmitted to the user through the arm holding the bow.
Because the user grips the bow below the arrow, the upper portion of the bow, more particularly the upper bow limb kicks back slightly toward the archer. This is called kick-back.
The release of the bowstring and return of the bow to the rest position also causes the bow to vibrate, with the vibration being transmitted to the user through the arm holding the bow.
The forward force of the bow, kick-back and vibration are all undesirable. What is needed is something to reduce the forward force of the bow, kickback and vibration.